1. Field of the Invention:
This invention concerns article counting apparatus particularly but not exclusively designed for counting citrus fruits into groups containing a selected number of fruits.
The invention is of particular application in the food packaging industry where it is often desired to count fruit or vegetables into groups having equal numbers of the fruit or vegetables in each group ready for packaging either in plastic bags or in the case of citrus fruit, in netting.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Equipment is available for packaging collated articles provided the required number of articles are presented to the equipment for each packaging operation. It is thus necessary to collate or count articles into groups for presentation to such equipment.